


Bleach OC, Aurora Keisa

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: I believe this is my second oldest OC, and still one of my favorites. She was also my first attempt at a strong female character and while she fell a little bit too much into the token love interest role I did my best to give her moments to shine and did give her a legitimate reason to be so dependent on Torin due to her trauma over her past and his existence serving as an emotional anchor to keep that trauma from driving her mad. The fanfic never quite got to the point where I was going to start seriously exploring that, in the 2nd arc I planned she was going to be forced to confront her traumas and dependency on him and overcome it, but I didn't get that far. If I ever pick up the Bleach fanfic again I'm looking forward to writing that part of her character arc.





	Bleach OC, Aurora Keisa

Name: Aurora keisa  
Alias: N/A  
Gender: Female  
Age: 230  
Birthdate: January 27th  
Birthplace: Rukongai  
Currently residing: SS  
History: Aurora was lucky enough to be born in halfway decent part of the rukongai,in a small village away from major roads and towns. Gang activity was non-existent, and other criminals only rarely passed through because there wasn't much of value to steal, and it was far enough out of the way to go unnoticed. It was a rather nice place to grow up in, a quiet town with friendly people and a supportive community. Everything a young girl born in the soul society could ask for.

Aurora was a bit of a tomboy as a kid, playing in the park at the edge of town with the other children most days. On one such day she and her friends discovered a large rock at the edge of the playground that none of them recognized. Like any group of young children it came down to a dare to see who was going to go check out the weird new rock, and so Aurora and two other boys approached it. Unbeknownst to them, the rock was in reality just a sleeping hollow that had curled up and was showing its back to the children, also unknown to them was the fact that their approach had woken the hollow up and made it quite hungry.

Aurora was the first to realize the danger, but before she could get the other two to run the hollow's head came around and looked at them. In an instant Aurora saw the top half of one of her friends get ripped off in a bloody mess. The other boy who'd approached with her ran away in terror, leaving her behind. Paralyzed by fear, she would have been the next victim, but the adults of the village intervened. Her mother pulling her away as her father and the rest of the town's small militia distracted the hollow.

Aurora and her mother hid indoors until the sounds of fighting stopped, but when her mother stepped outside to see what had happened Aurora saw a cero vaporize her, and then began to hear the sounds of the rampaging hollow tearing through town devouring everyone it saw, and burning down everything else. It wasn't long before it tore into her house as well.

Aurora was once again frozen in abject terror for several moments, before her fear reached its breaking point and she tried to scramble away, only to trip and fall as she did so. Just before the hollow struck however a young boy wielding a large blade intervened, slaying the hollow. 

After being comforted by her savior, whose name she learned was Torin, he brought her to the opposite side of town, where the remaining survivors had fled and gathered. After dropping her off Torin stuck around for a few days, helping with the rebuilding of homes and making sure the townsfolk would get back on their feet without too much trouble, then he left.

Aurora developed somewhat of an obsession with this strange boy to whom she owed her life over these few days. And after he left she spent much of her time secretly following and observing him, as well as asking around to learn more about him. There wasn't much she could learn in detail, but the more she learned the deeper her obsession became. When she heard he would be joining the shinigami academy, she followed suit without the slightest hesitation a year later, graduating in the same year that he did through high grades and sheer determination. She didn't only join to continue following the object of her obsession however, though that was certainly part of it. Over the years, she had resolved that she would erase the weak girl who had done nothing but cry in the face of the hollow that took her family from her, and had vowed to become strong enough to stand up for herself.

Faction: squad 13  
Rank: recruit

Appearance

Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 126lbs  
Physical Appearance: Blue eyes, long straight light brown hair, delicate white skin, and a beautiful figure.  
Clothing/Armor: She wears a robe not designed to flaunt her looks, but gives her a sweet innocent type of beauty, it is fit in such a way as to reveal that she is a good looking woman, but is loose enough to show that she doesn't really think about her looks all that much. It sleeves that cut off at the elbow and the legs slightly above the knees otherwise it's pretty much a normal looking robe. The collar reveals that she wears a necklace, which is a simple gold chain with a small crystal pendant. She also wears a bracelet on each arm that goes from her wrist to her elbow, the bracelets are steel and have an intricate carving on them that doesn't really resemble anything, but looks like a giant web of swirls. circles, and lines  
Visual Age: 18-19

Personality

Values: She values love, friendship, determination, kindness, and compassion  
Attitude: Aurora used to be hopelessly shy, however, she is kind and compassionate and does her best to make everyone happy, unfortunately this added to her shyness because the thought of accidentally making someone UNhappy was more than she can bear. 

Over the course of interacting more closely with Torin and Rida, and advancing in her own strength and rank, her shyness has faded significantly. Now she is by and large a confident woman with a sharp mind and a sharper tongue. In the trio of friends she has formed with Torin and Rida she takes the role of the stern mother figure more often than not, and is quick to knock the other two back in line when their rivalry gets too heated at the wrong time. Her kind and caring nature never lessened in the slightest however, and she is still very much the same as she was when even talking to Torin was enough to nearly make her faint.

Most recently however another side of her has begun to emerge in battle. She had been hiding it for years, but it has begun to show increasingly often that once a fight begins in earnest, particularly when she is fighting alone, her kindness and compassion are replaced by cold, merciless, and ruthless determination. She displays little to no emotion, and systematically breaks down her opponent in body and spirit, sometimes even employing torture to do so. Who her opponent is doesn't seem to matter, shinigami or hollow, they are broken and executed in the same manner

Dislikes: she doesn't like people making moves on Torin, or being looked down on because she's a girl. Her response to both things usually involves a kido followed by some very thinly veiled threats  
Overall Personality: A sweet girl with a long-standing obsession, she tries to please everyone and is selfless to a fault, but is somewhat unstable and sadistic in combat.

 

Zanpakto  
Name: Taiyo Kamujin  
Spirit Appearance: Her precise appearance is difficult to make out, she is definitely a woman, but she radiates so much light that making out features is impossible  
Spirit personality: Arrogant and stubborn, she ignored Aurora for a very long time even though Aurora had been performing the technique to communicate with it perfectly. Even after yielding her name and power to her wielder, she stubbornly refuses to give off any sort of sense that she is a willing participant in the arrangement, and constantly makes her power as hard to control as possible, requiring a continuous struggle of wills to maintain even the most basic abilities  
Inner world: A cathedral made of solid gold, candles and other light sources are littered everywhere, but are especially concentrated close to the central altar, where the zanpakto spirit always appears  
Sealed form: A regular katana with a sun shaped hand-guard. The blade is slightly wider than usual, but the minor detail is barely noticeable

Shikai  
Release Phrase: Descend  
Shikai appearance: The blade vanishes, and the hilt morphs into a golden longsword hilt with a sun shaped hand-guard much like the sealed state, but more ornate. After the morphing golden flames erupt from the hilt, and then condense themselves into the shape of a longsword blade.

Shikai abilities

Taiyō no ishi (sun's will) - Aurora's blade's unusual method of forming is more than just for show. When she first achieved shikai her hilt simply spewed out flames uncontrollably. However through willpower she has learned to force the flames to condense themselves into the shape of a blade. While this does run the risk of her losing control if her willpower weakens for some reason, it does provide some large benefits

\- blade manipulation, Aurora can alter the size of her blade greatly, extending or shrinking it to adjust her range

\- enhanced cutting, the concentrated energy that makes up Aurora's blade is both insanely hot and incredibly sharp, there is almost nothing that it can't cut through cleanly, even most other zanpakto, provided the users aren't powerful and careful enough to strengthen their blades with a sufficient amount of reiatsu.

Taiyō no bakuhatsu - Condensing a large amount of light energy in her palm, Aurora forms an orb which she then fires at an opponent much like a kido blast. The destructive force in the orb is quite potent however, and upon impact the orb explodes in a blaze of golden flame, at full power the technique is roughly equivalent to a hado 88 in strength, though the blast radius is much smaller.

Taiyō furea - Aurora swings her sword and briefly lets some of the tightly compacted energy of the blade free, creating a crescent shaped energy wave of gold flame. While its shape and method of travel look very simillar to a getsuga tenshou type attack, the shape is still rather precisely controlled after launch. It can cut through things with the same amount of deadly sharpness of the blade that launched it, but it is at its most deadly if successfully blocked. At this point Aurora ceases to maintain the shape of the attack, letting the energy surge forward freely, incinerating anything in front of it with golden flames hot enough to melt steel. 

This is a very tiring attack for Aurora, as it requires incredibly precise reiatsu control to maintain both her blade and the attack without letting either go out of control, and the amount of reiatsu required is much greater than most attacks of its type. Because of this it is usually used only in serious situations where nothing but utter obliteration will suffice.

Taiyo tenshi no hane - the one defensive ability of the shikai, Aurora forms a set of wings made of light which then wrap themselves around her for a few moments. While almost useless against physical strikes, the wings completely absorb all but the very strongest of reiatsu based attacks, from kido to cero to flames or ice from a zanpakto, the attacks are negated and absorbed, and the reiatsu from them is transferred to Aurora.

after absorbing an attack and dispelling the wings, for the next few moments Aurora can utilize the absorbed reiatsu to greatly amplify her own reiatsu based attack, generally a Taiyō no bakuhatsu or high level kido. This not only greatly improves the attack's power but also drastically reduces the drain it places on her own reiatsu reserves, as well as the amount of time required to launch the attack if it involved charging of any sort.

Taiyō no kagayaki - The blade's heat can be clearly felt in a large radius around Aurora. Apart from being generally uncomfortable to be around, Aurora's shikai subtly weakens all water, ice, and cold based abilities, while simultaneously strengthening all fire and heat related abilities. In addition any fire based kido cast by Aurora is dramatically increased in power and the flames turn from whatever color they were originally to golden.

 

bankai: Taiyō-shin no tsubasa  
Bankai appearance: Light envelops Aurora and condenses into a suit of ornate golden armor. Gold trimming decorates the armor in complex designs and pictures, and two wings made of light sprout from her back as she hovers above the ground. The sword of her shikai is joined by a large gold shield on the other arm, though both vanish shortly after the release. Aurora herself and the armor radiate light, and her hair floats behind her, glowing brightly and taking the appearance of being made of flames from the sun itself.

Bankai abilities

Shikai retention - all of Aurora's shikai abilities remain in effect, scaled up in appropriately for the new release.

Flight - The wings on Aurora's back provide her with the ability to fly freely, increasing her speed and maneuverability, as well as letting her hover above the ground.

Blade summoning - Both the shield on her arm and her blade remain in a ethereal state when not needed, Aurora can summon them instantly at any moment as needed.

Aegis - the golden shield on Aurora's arm is nearly indestructible, and if reiatsu is channeled into it a forcefield of similar but somewhat reduced strength is projected outwards to allow the shield to guard the entire front of Aurora's body.

Taiyō bairitsu - The primary ability of the bankai, at will Aurora can form what look like magic circles in the air around her. These rings massively amplify any kido or other reiatsu based attack Aurora sends through them, dramatically increasing their strength and speed. They can alternatively be used as a reflector for her attacks, allowing her to change their flight paths.

Taiyō sumaito - an improved version of Taiyō no bakuhatsu, and Aurora's second most powerful attack. Aurora places both hands together and gathers energy much like the attack that is the predecessor of this one, though the charge time is slower. Once prepared she fires the energy outwards in a large beam of immense power. This beam almost invariably is fired through the amplification rings created by Aurora, and as such its power it unrivaled by all but the most powerful of bankai abilities and forbidden kido.

However this attack is extremely taxing on Aurora, as its reiatsu consumption is great enough that she can only manage to fire it twice before being rendered helpless by exhaustion, furthermore it requires an intense amount of focus to prepare, as so much energy is compressed into such a tight space, in order to properly form it Aurora needs to buy herself time to focus entirely on the task, if she is distracted or interrupted the beam will be much weaker, though still a force to be reckoned with. Due to the extreme drawbacks of the ability despite its power, Aurora rarely uses it.

 

Hantei yajirushi - Aurora's ultimate attack, usage of this ability drains all of her reiatsu, leaves her unconscious, and ends bankai and shikai immediately after use, leaving her completely defenseless. Golden chains of energy shoot out from the air around a single target, binding them and drawing their arms and legs apart to hold them in place. These chains are incredibly strong and can only be broken by beings whose reiatsu either is, or is approaching transcendent level.

Following the binding of the target, the entirety of Aurora's bankai transforms into a massive golden bow and an arrow made of crackling energy. The bow is then drawn back, and three massive amplification rings form around the tip of the arrow, which is then fired at the target. Upon striking the target the arrow explodes, its pure destructive power unrivaled by any other attack known to the gotei. The precise temperature at the center of the blast has yet to be successfully measured, as even sensors specifically designed to acquire that data have been vaporized by the explosion. According to the zanpakto spirit, the attack is the equivalent of a contained supernova, due to the spirit's personality this claim may be, and likely is, exaggerated, but the destructive power is great enough to make the claim seem plausible.

Due to the fact that the attack cannot be safely used in any sort of populated area without immeasurable collateral damage and bystander casualties, and the fact that it leaves her defenseless afterwards, Aurora only uses this attack as an absolute last resort, when all other measures have failed and failure is not an option.

Joshokai - A third release of her zanpakto that Aurora developed over many years after observing and studying the forbidden third release of Torin's zanpakto. She has never used it outside of a controlled lab setting due to the amount of collateral damage it would cause, as such it's exact capabilities are unknown. Aurora activates this release by first going into bankai, then entering this release. Upon releasing, Aurora's golden armor turns into golden flames and merges with her body, turning her body into a mass of light-element flames, her body begins shining too brightly to look at as she emits massive amounts of heat and energy in all directions, transforming into something akin to a living star. In this state she can unleash blasts and waves of golden flame of an unprecedented scale. Unfortunately the energy radiating from her in this state is indiscriminate, and she begins drastically affecting the world of whatever realm she is using the release in. A prolonged time spent in this release could do irreparable damage to the atmosphere of the planet and cause a mass extinction event in the world of the living, and even the soul society begins suffering adverse effects. It seems the only realm she can use the release in without risking a dimension wide catastrophe is Hueco Mundo.

Due to it's potential to cause an unprecedented natural disaster, the release was quickly forbidden, and Aurora only uses as her absolute last resort, and takes extensive precautions to try and shield her surroundings to minimize the damage before transforming

 

Combat abilities

Reiatsu- Very High, Aurora's reiatsu is quite high, worthy of being a captain's reiatsu.

Kido- Legendary, Aurora is the best kido caster since Kido was created, even her weakest spells are devastating. She can cast any spell of any rank with or without incantation, and has invented many custom kido of her very own, as well as adopted the creations of Hikari Mikon for herself.

\- element shift, a special ability Aurora developed for her kido, she can shift the element of any kido to another, for example she can turn Byakurai into a fire technique, or sokatsui into a wave of ice instead of flame.

\- rank shift, a casting method Aurora developed. By increasing the rank of a lower leveled spell, she exponentially improves its power. For example, she can cast Sho as a Hado 99, making the weak elementary level spell capable of leveling a city block. In actuality Aurora is increasing the power of the spell directly, as rank has no actual effect on the power of a spell, however she explains it to others as increasing the rank for simplicity's sake

\- delayed cast, after preparing a kido, Aurora can either store it within herself for use on demand, or set it as a trap to fire in a set direction upon remote or proximity detonation. A skilled kido user can detect a delayed cast trap by means of noticing a tiny point of light at the set location, however the set kido are very difficult to notice, and even more difficult to defuse without triggering. Aurora can store up to two kido within herself, and as many as 20 externally. She generally keeps two high level kido stored at any given time before a fight, usually a hado 92 and a hado 88 or two of one kind.

Hoho- Very High, Aurora isn't as fast as her friends Rida and Torin, but she can hold her own against most captain class opponents. Knowing that her speed was never going to be her trump card offensively, she has focused her training on using shunpo to dodge and maneuver herself into better positions to attack with kido.

Zanjitsu- Very high, Aurora prefers kido over close combat, but her zanjitsu is very well developed for the sake of utilizing her shikai. She can easily best most Vice-captains, and is on par with the average captain in her swordplay.

Intelligence- Legendary, Aurora is a genius, her intellect earns respect from even the most haughty of scientists, she is an inventor, a kido creator, and is dubbed the smartest woman in the Gotei 13, the only reason she doesn't bear the title of smartest person, man or woman, is simply because everyone is too scared of what Mayuri would do if they named her that.

Hakuda- Average, Aurora's hakuda isn't shabby, it's nothing to gawk at, but is rather well developed from fending off unwelcome advances from men. She focuses on submission holds and pressure point strikes, as both are easy to amplify with kido, as well as various disarming techniques.

Strength- Very high, Aurora's physical prowess is surprisingly great considering her studious and intellectual nature, she can hold her own against captains if they aren't too physically powerful.

Known custom kido

\- Bakudo 99 Akuma no choeki - A brilliant golden box made of 6 complex kido formulas forming 6 individual bakudo 99 level barriers forms around a target. This kido requires extensive time to prepare each of the 6 individual barriers one at a time, followed by a complex incantation to link the 6 together, followed by another incantation to actually cast the spell. For any practical use in combat the user must either begin preparing it at the beginning of a fight, working on it in any possible spare moment, or they must prepare it before the fight begins. However the resulting trap is capable of containing even a transcendent level being for quite some time, as well as sapping their strength at a rapid pace. 

\- Hado 99, Shinigami's cross - an execution kido that immediately follows Akuma no choeki, upon completion of an additional incantation, 4 spears of light form around the box and its trapped target, then shoot and strike through the top, left, right, and bottom barriers of the cage. Each spear explodes within the box, and the contained energy increases in intensity until bursting out of the sides of the box the spears passed through, forming a massive cross of energy in the sky. The hado utilizes the target's own reiatsu, feeding off of it in order to grow in strength proportionately. The hado is designed to be able to slay any target, regardless of their strength, however due to the impracticality of being able to use it, it's effectiveness has yet to be adequately tested.

\- hidden hado, Shinseina ame - A custom kido taught to Aurora by Tessai in the world of the living. She cannot cast it on her own, and requires the borrowed reiatsu of at least two other captains whose reiatsu is compatible with hers in order to muster the strength to fire the attack. The kido consists of raining down literally thousands of energy blasts, each of which contain roughly the power of a hado 88, all in a single storm of continuous punishment. Legend has it that this was a kido developed by the very first shinigami, who once used it to slay an entire army of hollows in a single blow, no record of such an event exists.

Hado 91, Seishin nenshō - A hado that requires physical contact to use, the user pours their reiatsu into a target rapidly, overcharging the person's body with energy, assuming that this does not instantly kill them, the injected reiatsu is then made to burst out of the body in any way possible, causing the target's body to explode,

Hado 85, Hado Azote - a technique adopted from Aza Monela's "cero azote" technique. The user compresses a large amount of kido energies into the shape of a whip, which allows for the use of a weapon that unleashes a powerful explosion against everything it strikes.

 

 

Level 76  
Reiatsu 70 (+20 bankai)  
Kido 100  
Hoho 70 (+20 bankai)  
Zanjutsu 75  
Intelligence 100  
Hakuda 40  
Strength 73 (+10 bankai)

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is my second oldest OC, and still one of my favorites. She was also my first attempt at a strong female character and while she fell a little bit too much into the token love interest role I did my best to give her moments to shine and did give her a legitimate reason to be so dependent on Torin due to her trauma over her past and his existence serving as an emotional anchor to keep that trauma from driving her mad. The fanfic never quite got to the point where I was going to start seriously exploring that, in the 2nd arc I planned she was going to be forced to confront her traumas and dependency on him and overcome it, but I didn't get that far. If I ever pick up the Bleach fanfic again I'm looking forward to writing that part of her character arc.


End file.
